Hogwarts Gaudians
by Mizuki Raita
Summary: After her mother's death Christine Malfoy tries to live a normal life but with much added pressure she finds herself in many unwanted positions with expectations from many people.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is one of the very first fanfics I ever decided to write and its not the best, but please do enjoy it and I am aware of the mistakes. Sorry. This story also doesn't********completely********follow the ending of Harry Potter but I like.  
Enjoy**

**Prologue**

It's been many years since Voldemort died and yet death eaters still cause havoc and trouble for Hogwarts, especially when Harry Potter became headmaster; many more muggle born wizards have been accepted by the wizards.

Death eaters are constantly trying to persuade strong wizards to join them but if the answer is no, they give you two options; you're coming with us or death on the spot. The death eaters have seized control of the dementors and are forcing them to do their will, no mercy! Ron has remade the Order of the Phoenix and is recruiting people to fight against the death eaters and protect the muggle and wizard worlds and keep the students of Hogwarts safe. The ministry of magic has decided to appoint guardians of Hogwarts, chosen students who will spend the rest of their years protecting Hogwarts and their students. Only people from year five and up can sign up and once 100 students have signed up 16 of the schools finest will be chosen and from the 100 and only 8 students will be chosen.

But until then staying alive won't be the easiest thing to do.

**Chapter one**

**Let's start the semester**

Hi I'm Christine Malfoy; I'm in my fourth year of Hogwarts. I have green eyes and brownish black hair, my brother Kyran is in his fifth year, he has our mums hair and brown eyes, he said he's going to sign up for that guardian thing but he wouldn't last two days without dads help. Woes!

'Christine, where are you going? The cabins for dummies are that way!' Kyle said running up towards me and messing up my hair. Kyle is my eldest brother he's in year six, my mum says he's the spitting image of dad, nice blonde hair and blue eyes and pretty good at everything. I miss mum. You see when we were one Christmas holiday at our holiday house death eaters attacked us and killed my mother, right in front of me.

'Hehehe.' I responded sarcastically, 'Shouldn't you be going that way then or have you forgotten the way again?' We just stood there laughing until Kyran joined us, 'Right I'm signed up only 63 spots left and for your sake sis I'm gonna make sure they keep a space open for ya.' He happily said messing up my hair.

'Gee thanks bro.' I responded. See I don't really want to be a guardian, I mean you have to spend the rest of your life doing something Hogwarts related, sounds boring if you ask me. We then left to the great hall to help welcome the first years; I must say I feel sorry for all the first years who didn't get put in Slytherin, I mean we're awesome.

'All right now, all first years follow me. I'll show you around the school and to your house dorms.' Kyle said as he showed the first years around the school. He's in his sixth year and he's a prefect with a high chance of being head boy.

'Are you going to eat that? No? Good.' My one friend Ethan said as he stole my food and gobbled it down in one go. 'Hungry are we?' I said and stole some of his food from him and gobble that down to, we then looked at each other with our mouths filled with food and did this choke like laugh thing. I've known Ethan since year one. He has brown hair and green eyes; he says he's taller than me but not that much.

Later that day Ethan and I met up with Rosie and Dylan in the gardens. We often practice our magic there like everyone else does, after 10 minutes we had to stop because it had started raining. Stupid rain! It was almost lights out so we all walked Rosie to the Ravenclaw dorms and then said bye to Dylan just outside the Gryffindor dorms. We ran away teasing Argus Filch, his speed is no match for us well that was until his scary cat attacked us from out of now where and that's when we were caught, damn that cat!

'You better have a good reason for being out past lights out and teasing Argus Filch is not a valid reason Miss. Malfoy and Mr. Pence.' Snape was saying to us before Filch even had us at his desk, almost as if he has eyes on the back of his, 'You don't want to start of the semester by giving your house minus 30 points each. Do you?' He's threatening us, how dare he! Slytherin has won the house cup for six semesters in a row we can't lose it just because we were out past lights out and because we thought it would be fun to tease Filch, why did he have to take that immortality potion. That's right, he was Snape's first test subject. Now they both get to live forever.

'But Mr. Snape we were walking our friends to their dorms, we were on our way to our dorm. Someone startled us and we ran, we thought maybe death eaters had gotten in. Only after Filch's cat attacked us did we realize it was him we didn't mean to break the rules.' I said with my sweet innocent voice hoping it would fool him. 'Yeah sir we're a bit jumpy after those death eaters attacked Beauxbaton School the other day.' Ethan quickly said to Snape hoping he had seen the news headlines and those articles in the daily profit.

'Nice try Mr. Pence. You and Miss. Malfoy are still in trouble but seeing that you admitted you were in the wrong I'm only deducting ten points from your house points. Filch you may leave. I'll take these two to their dorm.' He said grapping our robes and pushing us towards the door. Once Filch was out of sight he let go of our robes and wacked me around the head,  
'Ow! What was that for?'

'What do you think you're doing? I promised your Father I would keep you kids out of trouble and what do you do!?'

'Aaahhh?'

'No. Don't answer that.'

'Hey I can't help it'

'Just for your father, try and be a good girl this semester. Now go sleep there just might be a "What you know" quiz about potions.'

Damn it, really, this sucks. Yeah I'm like the best at all classes but I don't do well under pressure or maybe that's why he told me? No, no I'm too tired to think.

The next day.

'Wait what? Say that again' I said to Rosie, she was going on about the new Herbology teacher.

'Mr. Isles. He's the new teacher and he's farley young to. Some say his wife was offered to be a death eater and she said no.' Rosie was explaining

'I thought he wasn't married'

'He was, but after she said no the death eaters they put a curse on her, she went beyond bonkers and killed herself, well she put a spell on Isles so that she controlled him. Thats when she made him use AvadaKedavra on her. The police said it counts as suicide because she was in control of him.'

'Ouch that must suck'

'Is there a reason why you to are talking during my lesson' Mr. Isles said  
I looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes staring down at me. I responded "Why are you teaching during our conversation?" Come to think of I probably shouldn't of said that because he instantly made one of those creepy moving vines attack me. Man those things are scary; I scream at the thought of them. I never heard the end of it after the lesson, especially from Cedric Diggory. Cedric's in Hufflepuff, the mighty and proud (sarcasm). I must say beating Hufflepuff at everything is more fun than anything and gate crashing their parties, is priceless!

Finally Friday! Dad's taking us out to celebrate Kyran becomiI dont own Harry Potterng a prefect and by celebrating I mean he gets a new wand, custom made out of his old wand. Ok I admit we are spoilt even before mum died.

_**I dont own Harry Potter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another badly written chapter and i am hopping that i fixed the mistakes if not please let me know.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Ready and kinda awake**

Its week three and that means wizard duels and I'm finally old enough to enter. Oh yeah! The wizard duels is when two wizards start of back to back each take five steps forward, turn around and zap each other-no killing is allowed but your opponent could end up badly injured. Dad says it his favourite thing in Hogwarts, well fourth favourite thing. "Hey Cedric. I hope your trying out to be on the wizard duels team for Hufflepuff. I mean it's going to be so much fun when I zap your pathetic bottom off the platform." I tease Cedric with that line every time I see him, he's been going for extra lessons but he's gonna need more help than that when he faces me.

In my opinion, I am the second best in the whole history of Hogwarts, "Better watch your back Malfoy. I've trained 10 times harder than you ever have in your entire spoilt, excuse of a life!" I'm so going to get himfor saying that. I might be spoilt but life is ten times better than his. I know this because I have one parent compared to his zero.

'Go Slytherin!'Nothings better then cheering for the best keeper and beater (Kyle is the keeper and Kyran is the beater) at Quidditch games. Were playing against Gryffindor today, I just wish they didn't have Mrs. Potter as their coach, she teaches them to play fair and to have fun while doing it. What a load of rubbish, if they ever want to beat us their gonna have to kick it up a few notches. 'Aaahhh!' every one screamed as a clap of thunder went off.

'Great, rain! Just what we needed I hope there's no lighting!' I was screaming to Ethan, the sound of the rain plus everyone cheering I could barely hear myself. 'Oh no' I said to myself as Ethan's older sisterAbigail got struck by lightning. 'Ethan! 'I screamed running after him on to the field to where his sister landed unconscious, 'Abbey! Please wake up. Help! Please!' I think that's what he said I couldn't tell with all the people screaming in the back ground.

I'm glad I toke those defense classes they taught us how to tell if someone was alive or not, 'She's alive! I think she'll be fine just get her out of the rain. Dad help us please?' I said to my dad when he got to Abbey. He bent done picked her up and said "Game over! We will have a rematch when all players are fit to play again. Potter, tell the nurse to get you kids out of the rain now! I won't have any one else in the nurses rooms today!" My dad, Ethan, Kyran and me all walked, sopping wet to the schools hospital, by the time we got there Harry had told the nurse and she was ready to tend to Abbey,

'Take Ethan and the others. Wait outside till I call you in ok.' Dad said to me whilst pushing us out the door. When we got outside both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were standing outside waiting to hear the results. We might be enemy's on field but when a player is down we can be one big family

'It's been hours how much longer is this going to take.' Ethan complained, the other people left I told them we would let them know.

'Calm down it's only been 40 minutes.'

'What 40 minutes and they haven't even told me what's happening.'

'Hey. It's ok. She's fine I know it.'

'What do know about this stuff, for all we know she could be dying…'

'Ethan! Watch your mouth. I know plenty of this stuff!'

'I know I'm sorry. I'm just…'

'Upset. I know. Come on bring it in.' that's what I say whenever I hug someone, at this point both Ethan and I were both in tears.

The doors opened and the nurse gave us the sign that we could go in. I pushed Ethan forward, 'Go. I'll find out the details from my dad, see you back at the dorm.' We hugged again and when my dad got out he hugged me and said, 'That's why I voted against today's game. I'm just so glad that wasn't one of your brothers.'

'Can I go see her? Is she ok?' Kyran said running round the corner

'Yes. She's alright. Go see her'

'Thanks dad.' He said giving dad a huge hug and ran off to see Abbey. Little important info, Kyran'sdating her. I can understand why, with her fair skin, blonde hair, brown eyes and I quote Kyran "perfect figure". Many guys like her and what makes her even better, is that she the teams' second best beater. He was so shocked when she was struck during the game I thought he had been struck too but he moved when he almost fell off his broom.

'Go find the team and tell them that Miss. Pence is going to be okay and will be able to play again soon. I need to talk to the other teachers.' Dad said to me, it seemed pretty serious so I did as I was told. I informed Rosie and Dylan as well.

The next week we didn't see much of Ethan during our free time, he was always checking on Abbey even after she told him to stop. The try outs for houses dueling teams are today. I'm glad Ethan showed up for try outs, he's almost as good as I am. Ethan and I have been training for today since year three. We've been trained by the best dueler in the whole of Hogwarts, my dad. Good thing to because it won't be easy. For try outs they have like a tournament thing, they pull names out of a bowl and you have duel the person you get put up against. Winners move on to the next round. It's really cool, they chose the top ten people in each house and at the end of the semester there's a big tournament against other schools and local wizard town teams.  
'Hey I heard about the girls last night, what was up? Did you get any sleep? Chris. Chris!' Ethan said while nudging me till I woke up.

'No. Not really.'

'Why were they shrieking like that?'

'There was a mouse that got into Krista's hidden stash of sweets. It was funny watching all those girls screaming and jumping around but sleep would have been nice.'

'Well I guess someone's not going to make the team this year.' Cedric teased. Just what I needed, smacking myself on my forehead. A pep talk from Mr. Perfect, just look at him! He thinks he is so great with his light brown hair and blue eyes. I mean just because he's taller than me he thinks he has a chance at beating me. But you have to be awake to be alert, wide awake during your duel. I better be careful, be the first to strike and victory is yours.

It's my turn. Calm. One, two, three, four, five, turn and 'Deprimo' I pointed my wand and said the spell. I then said it again to make sure my opponent got knocked off the platform but I made sure he didn't get hurt I quickly cast a spell that made a ton of pillows appear underneath him. I think it's nice to give the person you just beat up a soft landing. Don't you think? I made it to the finale rounds, as well as Ethan, 'Go Ethan! Go Christine!' we turned to find Kyran and Abbey cheering for us; they each had terribly made signs for us. At least I think they were for us.

'The finale scores are in. Ethan wake up.'  
'Chris? What time is it?'  
'It's like 4:45.'  
'Chris I don't think the scores are up.'  
'But they are. I checked last night.'  
'Did you even sleep last night?'  
'I was too excited to. Come on! Let's go!'  
'Alright I'm coming'

Ethan and I walked down to the notice board, well I walked, Ethan did some sort of zombie walk. It was funny he kept walking into things.  
'Oooooo! There's the board!' I said grabbing Ethan and dragging him towards the board. He sat down while I checked the names under Slytherin… yes! Yes! Yes! We were both on the list we made the cut. I did a crazy little dance when I found our names on the list. I also looked to see if Rosie made it, she did! More crazy dancing happened. We then met up with her and Dylan later during break. To be honest, I think I slept through break and the pop quiz in herbology and during lunch, let's just say I slept a lot.

**I don't own Harry Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and once again so sorry for any mistakes.**

**  
Chapter 3**

**Almost Christmas break**

'Deprimo!' It's the final duel before the Christmas break and I'm not letting Ravenclaw win even if my opponent is my best friend, 'Deprimo!'  
'Ow!'  
'Sorry Rosie!' I said to her when she got up. At least Slytherin is in the lead  
'Way to go girls! I've never seen a battle like that.' Ethan said to us.

It's almost time for the Christmas Break School dance and the only one who has a date is Dylan, its ridicules!

'No. Ah No... No... No ...No.' I've never heard Rosie say no so many times, every guy in Ravenclaw has asked her out and she's turned them all down but who can blame them for trying. Her dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and superior knowledge in anything, probably most everything, makes her a guy magnet.

'So Chris, who you gonna go with?' She asked me after turning down yet another guy.

'Two people have asked me so far and my dad only approves of one. Lucky for me I said yes to that one.' Rosie's eyes widen with excitement.

'Who asked you? Tell me? Don't leave me hanging?' She begged me to tell, but it's a secret.

'It's a surprise I can't tell you yet.' She jumped in frustration and almost dropped the book she was holding.

'Ok but is he hot?'

'Oh yeah and a seeker.'

We giggled like mad until we walked round the corner and saw Dylan with Mary Kitterson; it was gross he was asking her about her day and how she was. Yuk! Romance. We listened to them speak for ages until he kissed her on the forehead. He stood there till she was out of site then he went round the corner to where we were standing and hit us.

Later that day we found Ethan picking flowers to give to his date Rebecca Oz. They would have made better flowers if they were actually flowers. He picked water buds, they're flowers that store water and tend to squirt that water out at random times after they've been picked. He was also singing a weird song and had this weird look on his face; he kept asking if the flowers were as beautiful as Rebecca. Only later that day did we find out that Rebecca had given him a love potion, ten other girls kept coming to us and asking us to give him these sweets or chocolates and man I'm glad I didn't give them to him.

The next day during break Rosie was reading her book in the great hall when a tall, slim guy with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to herwith flowers in his hand. I checked to make sure they weren't water buds; he had got her yellow lilies her favourite flower. In fact it's kinda creepy because he made it snow around them (she loves snow); he fixed her hair and then asked her to go to the dance.

All the girls were watching by now. 'Hey. That's Chad Collen; he's a prefect in Gryffindor. How on earth does he know her?' said one of the girls in disgust. I think she wanted him to take her to the dance, 'He's a family friend of ours, we see him every Christmas. They've know each other since they two years old.' Said Lexi, Rosie's younger sister I must admit I think she's a bit bonkers. When she was younger her uncle toke her to a muggle town and when they were in a place without a muggle in sight she freaked out because she thought they were under attack. The poor girl!

Ok, seven days and counting till the dance and I don't have a dress nor does Rosie. So I hate to say it but we're going dress shopping, I know I want to cry its so upsetting. So far Rosie hasn't mentioned anything in fact she's been spending so much time Chad, he gives her flowers everyday and he holds her hand and they even went and got ice-cream together. She's only thirteen!

Three days till the dance and what's that? Oh no! She found me run for it! Wait you're a dairy you can't, haha. I forgot about that.

'Chris it won't hurt you to go shopping.' Rosie said trying to pull out from behind the couch.

'How do you know? We could get lost or even worse, get stuck in a stampede of muggle girls chasing after someone who bought the last pair of shoes or, or maybe I would like something and someone else would like it and we'd get in a fight. What if people see us fighting and watch us and the cops will have to take us away and put us in jail with muggles and there could be a creepy hobo in the same cell as me!' I know, but muggle hobos are so creepy.

'Come on your dads waiting for us.' She let go of me and placed her hands on her hips.

'No. I'm not going!'

'I'll get you an ice-cream.' Bribery, disappointing Rosie

'Are we leaving because I don't want to get stuck in traffic?' I got up and started walking to the exit leaving Rosie laughing at me.

'You are an odd chap.'

'Why thank you very much.'

I know it's crazy but we're going shopping in the muggle world, they have excellent ice-cream over there, more than ten flavours and I mean good clothes to, plus no one can see me shopping here. Two hours later. 'Rosie we've been to five different shops, tried on over seventeen dresses in each store and eaten every flavour of ice-cream available and I think my dad's tired of looking at two young girls in dresses.' I moaned as we walked into another store.

'Ok last store, I promise if we don't find a dress we can go shopping in our world.'

'Thank you.' I said, funny enough other people from Hogwarts were there, we weren't the only ones to hear about the sale. Here in this final store we found our dresses. A nice green and black dress for me and a blue dress for Rosie, we also found some nice hats to go with our dresses. Now all that's left is to add some Slytherin flair to mine. I have this habit of making sure people know what house I'm in by the clothing I wear.

No pictures till we've sorted our whole outfit out but until then the dance committee a.k.a me and some other girls have to set up everything, the decorations, the band, food, table placing, amount of chairs, when and which teachers are chaperoning at what time, what time the dance starts, what time it ends. Everyone else says I need to stop doing everything but that's hard when the people in the committee are so busy snogging each other.

'Ok if you're not too busy sucking someone's face off, these tables need to be placed as they are in this diagram and I need some help putting up the fancy ball that shines different colours when it spins. These banners need to be put above the door... Guys! Am I the only one doing something?'

'My poor friend you can't do this alone.' Dylan said as he walked up behind me, 'I'll get the spinning ball, that changes colour, up while you set up the tables and chairs use the Wingardium Leviosa spell it will make things go faster.'

'Thanks Dylan. I thought I was going to have delay the dance. Still can't believe it's tonight and we can't forget Rosie's birthday surprise.'

'Are you kidding? Who in their right mind would forget that?'

'You forgot didn't you?'

'Yes.' He lowered his head in shame and laughed at me.

After about three hours he chased me out and told me to get ready. I must admit the hall looked good; we had placed the tables by the doors. On the tables were green and gold tablecloths with red décor on the chairs. Crystal snowflake ornaments were randomly placed over the table and in the middle of each table was a mini Christmas tree that had flashing red, green and yellow lights.

Around the end of the knives and forks we put little red bows. The walls were covered in white ribbons that had crystal snowflakes on them so it looked like it was kinda snowing. We place Christmas decorations all over. Where the bands stage was, we had gold tinsel draped on the stage and wall. The dance floor was covered with fake fog and finally a giant tree in one corner that looked absolutely perfect for tonight.

Considering there was less than two hours before the dance I went. I finished earlier than expected so I grabbed my camera and went to see how Rosie was. She spent the day with Chad, he toke her on this birthday picnic thingy out in the nearby forest. The forest looks rather pretty this time of year so everything was perfect and all we got for her was a cupcake with fourteen candles stuck in it. When I got there she was just about ready. When she was we toke a ton of pictures of our selves.

Rosie was wearing a long sleeve dark blue dresses with a light blue silk fabric bow. She had grey stockings and black ankle boots. Her make - up was blue and silver to match the silver rose necklace that she wore. Her hair was curled and had silver sparkles in it man she looked lovely. Not as pretty as me though.

I wore a short sleeve emerald green dress with a fake black corset on the outside. The sleeves and bottom of dress was trimmed with black lace, my black lace up boots went to just below my knees. I did a minor make - up effort but Rosie added some silver to my green. My chest was accompanied by mum's silver locket.

Then it was time for the dance. I left as Chad was arriving to pick her up; he was wearing a nice clean suit with a red tie and red socks. I don't know what happened from there, I went outside to meet my date.

**I don't own Harry Potter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four with surprise waiting for you. I hope you will enjoy it and please review.**

**  
Chapter 4**

**All this for that to happen**

I was sitting at our table whilst my date got us some drinks when Rosie arrived, her blue dress and jewelry made her look like a princess and with Chad next to her it looked like he was her prince charming. When she got to the table, Dylan who looked rather good tonight and was wearing a short sleeve school shirt with s sleeveless waist coat over it, was waiting. He was actually wearing his school uniform but people are normally too focused on his face and hair that they don't see it.

Its red but it's such a deep red that it almost looks black. It goes well with his brown eyes, Marry; who was wearing an average dress, Ethan; was wearing a black suit that his mum had sent him. Rebecca got out Rosie's cupcake that mainly looked like fourteen candles stuck into a frozen piece of mud. After we sang to her she cried a little and then said to me while the others danced, 'Today has been great, the kiss at the picnic, this fantastic job you've done for this dance, my perfect dress and now this wonderful, er... um... cupcake?'

'Yeah Dylan made it so I wouldn't eat if I were you.' We giggled then a tall slim boy with black hair and orange like eyes walked up to us. He was wearing a black suit with a red top underneath and the school tie. 'Oh my word your surprise date is James Potter! How long has this been going on for?' Rosie said with such a surprised face it was funny.

'Well let's see, it was beginning of the semester when Abbey fell off her broom. So I'd say what a week before that.' James responded pulling me close to him.

'Mr. Potter! Watch yourself around my daughter. One step out of line and I deduct thirty points from your house plus add a detention!' My father shouted out from across the room.

'I will sir!'James and I giggled at my father.

We waited until my dad left the hall then went to the dance. We danced on and off for about three hours, when a slow song came on. I pulled on James's arm and said, 'I suck at slow dances let go sit down for a bit.'

'No. Don't worry I'm good at this just don't stand on my toes. Ok?' James joked as he dragged me closer to him.

I just nodded my head, now I'm nervous the last time I tried slow dancing, I stood on dad's feet. James pulled me very close to him and placed my hands where they should be and he said just to follow his lead. About half way through the song we stopped dancing, we just stood there starring at each other, we got closer and closer and then the unthinkable happened, we kissed and not a slow kiss a nice heartwarming kiss, one of those that feel like it'll last forever.

After we kissed we just danced in circles close together, well until the lights went out.  
'Christine! Where are you?!' Kyle shouted from somewhere in the crowd of students.

'Kyle, she's over here with me, go find Kyran and my brother!' James said taking my hand and nervously looking around the room.

'Will do, I'll get our parents too!' Kyle responded.

Kyle and James were shouting to each other, everyone moved to the dance floor where one light was flickering on and off. There was no music. No voices. No sound, when all of a sudden there was a huge bang and a few more lights turned on and we saw that the doors had been closed. Locked doors. This meant that Kyle and all the teachers were trapped outside the great hall.

We can't get out and they can't get in. Man we're screwed. 'Did anyone hear that?' said a random voice 'Yes, that cracking sound?' Out of nowhere the windows shattered and the spell that was put on the roof broke, all I could hear was screaming and a laugh that sounded very familiar. As if I had heard it before. That's when I saw the black.

'It won't open! They've locked it! Wands ready!' said one of the head boys. We all pulled out our wands, it was kinda cool because I put a charm on my hat that I can put whatever I want in it and nothing gets damaged, any way that's where I put my wand. 'Hahahahahahahaha!' I know I've heard that laugh before. 'Get into a buddy system and don't leave their side! We are under attack! I repeat this is not a drill we are under attack!' All the prefects were shouting this, for the first time in a long time I was scared.

I just grabbed James arm and he pulled me behind me. 'Well look at this brother, a bunch of hopeless wizards' trapped! My favourite!' said one of the death eaters as they landed in front of the prefects. I know her, I know the person who walked up next to her, it was creepy cursed people one and two, they were the ones who attacked us when I was nine. I killed their brother, for a good reason of course.

'Now we'll make this easy for you. We have started a school for anyone who's keen on becoming death eaters and we thought you should have the honour of being our first victims, I mean students. I am Claus Freaky and this is my sister Katherine and the men in black are some of friends.'

'Yes and all those who don't go with us will face death or the dementors your choice?' His sister continued as she grabbed one of the prefects' hats and set it on fire. Then those terrible people started setting fire to my decorations. Do they not know how long it took to make this hall perfect for tonight!  
'Stay calm. They're just mad people who need help!' shouted one of the prefects as he put his hat out.

We all just stood there watching the decorations burn, I think it just got worse from there. 'Ok so no one wants to join, I guess we'll just have to chose our own students!' That mad lady said pushing through the crowd and using a knife to carve numbers into random peoples arms. She was on sixty-two when she got close to me she stopped.

James pulled me behind him hoping she wouldn't find me but I heard this, 'I know the smell of a spoilt Malfoy anywhere. Where is she!' She screamed, moving people out of the way. When she got to James she forced him to move and grabbed me. She dragged me to the front and carved murderer into my right arm and top of my chest. She broke my pretty dress. The pain was so unbearable all I could do was scream; I don't think she liked this because she then stabbed me in the stomach and threw me onto the floor.

She shouted 'Die in your puddle of blood you filthy Malfoy!' Once I hit the floor her brother kicked me a couple of times, it was very rude. Doesn't he know it's rude to kick someone when they are down? It was round about now when Ethan knocked the wand out of her hand. 'Leave! Now! You crazy witch. Your brother is the only murderer here!' said James running towards me to see if I was fine.

Rosie, Dylan, Ethan, Chad and even Cedric were walking toward the death eaters with their wands pointed at them, James then helped me up and we even pointed our wands at the death not sure what we did but the whole school was doing this now.  
'So this is how it's going down!' said freaky the one, 'Prepare to taste death. Call in the dementors!'

Great now were screwed and not to mention she broke the fancy spinning ball that changes colours. This is war! Spells were being thrown around like a ball in a soccer match or is it that rugby. By the time the dementors arrived I had already casted my Expecto Patronumspell-my patronum is a snake. I guess this warned the others because at least ten other people cast it after me. I cancelled mine and got back to the battle.

I turned around to see that Claus guy pointing his wand at Rosie. I wasn't the only one who noticed this because Chad jumped in front of her as he said the Avada Kedavra spell, blocking the spell from hitting her. 'Chad!' Rosie screamed as he fell to the floor in front of her. I looked at the death eaters and said, 'Enough! You psychopathic people, leave my school at once!' I casted Serpensortia and a black mamba landed in front of one of the death eaters. I have full control of the snakes from that spell but before it could bite any one, Snape finally blew up the doors.

Claus and Katherine summoned their broom sticks and flew away with the other death eaters. All I could hear was screaming and crying, many were injured and few were dead. Speaking of injuries, my father ran to me and gave me a huge hug. He stopped when he heard a women shrieking, 'Murderer!' and out of now where came those two crazy people, they grabbed me. They flew up fairly high and dropped me. I crashed landed on of the tables but as I was falling I noticed that she had stolen my mum's necklace. After that I blanked out.

**Not the surprise you were expecting right? Let me know what you think.  
I dont own Harry Potter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I know the chapters are very short and I am sorry about that. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**  
****Chapter 5**

**Sad days**

I woke up two days after the attack-Sunday to be exact. My dad was asleep in the chair next to the bed, holding my hand like I was about to fall off a cliff. I looked around and saw Ethan in the bed across from me; Abbey had fallen asleep on Kyran by the foot of his bed. There were so many people here. So many parents. So many nurses. I was like the end of a war. 'Christine?' I turned to see my father looking at me. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying.

My eyes started to tear up and I said with that upset voice, 'Dad, it was so scary. I didn't know what to do. It was those crazy people who killed mum.'

'I know. Calm down. You're safe now. Daddy's got you.' He stood up, sat on the bed and hugged me tight. He said those same words after mum died. By this time I was just balling my eyes out. 'Kyle she's awake. Go get Kyran.' Kyle nodded his head and went to wake up Kyran. I asked the nurse later what time it was and she said that I've been up for an hour so that means I woke up about 22:15.

'All students are to be aware of the memorial for all the lives taken on Wednesday afternoon after the last class! Parents we have arranged for places for you to stay until you are ready leave or do what you need to do!' Mr. Potter said before walking towards someone's parent. I wasn't sure who's parent though but considering the lady burst out in tears it must have been Chad's parents.

The next day when I walked into the Herbology class I noticed the few missing faces. I told myself ok he's in the hospital, she's in hospital, he's not, sorry for their lose. Rosie was starring at a picture of her and Chad taken at the dance. 'Hey! I hope you haven't forgotten about me have you? Or am I a ghost and don't know?' I said sarcastically.

'You're alive. Thank heavens.' Her eyes teared up and she jumped out of her seat.

'I know. Bring it in. Wait what happened to your head?' I stopped her from hugging me and touch a long cute going from her right eye to her chin.

'It's just a scratch. Don't worry.' She said moving my hand and smiling at me.

'Have you had it checked?'I enquired trying to touch it once more.

'Chris! How come you more worried about me, you almost died?' She does have a point, my stomach is currently wrapped with bandages, as well as my arm.

'I'm sorry about Chad.' Wrong thing to say Chris, Stupid!

'Just bring it in. Mr. Isles is running late.' She said hugging me and sitting back down.

Just as we finished hugging and sat down Mr. Isles had gotten to the front and started teaching. By the time it was break I had seen all my friends but Ethan, he was still hospital.

Wednesday afternoon.

I've never seen so much black in my life. Ethan's out of hospital and so is everyone else. Once every one was seated and quiet Mr. Potter started the memorial, 'Last week Friday during our Christmas break dance we were attacked by Claus Freaky and his sister Katherine, well known death eaters, with them were others. I understand that Katherine used a knife to carve numbers or words into some of you. We have found this knife. The idiot left it behind. Unfortunately this knife is cursed; anything that was carved into those students is permanent until we can find the counter curse for it. Now... This battle was long and hard we congratulate the following students for their bravery shown. Will the following come up?

In Ravenclaw:  
Cameron Good - Head boy. Steven Lock Good - Prefect. Calvin James Ross - Prefect. Savannah June Hodge - Sixth year student. Rosaphine Meritha Dews - Fourth year student.  
In Hufflepuff:  
Bruce Duke Johnson - Head boy. Victoria Elizabeth Main – Head girl. Cedric Diggory - Fourth year student.  
In Gryffindor:  
Miles John Slatter- Prefect. Molly Jane Slatter- Prefect. James Quinn Potter-Prefect. Kelly Keira Boggard - Sixth year student. Dylan Rupert Boggard – Fourth year student.  
In Slytherin:  
Abigail Ruth Pence- Sixth year student. Ethan Liam Pence – Fourth year Narcissa Malfoy - Fourth year student.

These students are being awarded a scroll of bravery from the ministry of magic. Now we move on to the worst part of this attack. Twelve brave students were killed. We honor the following students who have earned a place on the wall of honor.  
In Ravenclaw:  
Kelly May Hodge – Head girl. Tristan Theodor Baker – Prefect.  
In Hufflepuff:  
George Kendrick Kitterson - Prefect. Lucinda Main – Prefect. Mary Leigh Kitterson – fourth year Student.  
In Gryffindor:  
Charles Kenneth Cambridge – Head boy. Chad Collen – Prefect. Luca Eric Toggle – seventh year Quidditch seeker.  
In Slytherin:  
Arthur Drake Quimby – Prefect. Jared Michael Quimby – Prefect. Cameron Hugh Dukes – Fifth year student. Toni Robert Dukes – Fourth year student.

Let's give them a moment of silence!' was difficult having to stand up there and not cry for all the lives lots. I knew Tristan Baker, he was the one who had his hat set on fire and Marry Kitterson was Dylan's date to the dance. So many parents were crying. I looked over at Rosie, the poor thing was crying in silence. Later that day we all went to the hall of honor and right there by the door was the pictures of all the students who died.

***

It's the day before Christmas break and I've never seen the school this upset. Dad said we aren't having a big Christmas this year, were just going to stay at grandmas while dad has constant meetings with the ministry about school safety and other boring stuff.

'Hey Malfoy!' Oh great just what I wanted.

'What do you want Diggory?'

'Malfoy. It's about what she carved she carved on your arm.'

'What about it?'

'My aunt knows a hiding spell. It's not a counter curse but at least you can go back to wearing short sleeves and v-necks.'

'Really. Thanks.' He handed me a piece of paper with the spell on it.

'Good luck Malfoy and merry Christmas.'

'Thanks. Merry Christmas.' After all the years of fighting. Diggory still slightly cares for me.

**I dont own Harry Potter.**


End file.
